This invention relates to a pad apparatus provided in a tape cassette, more specifically to a pad apparatus which presses a magnetic tape against a head of a tape recorder to bring the magnetic tape into close contact with a core provided on the surface of the head on operating a tape cassette.
In general, a cassette recorder is provided with a head having a core on its surface which has tape recording and reproducing functions. In particular, a head of a stereo-type cassette recorder is provided with two cores located at the lower side portion of its surface and separated from each other. One core has recording and reproducing functions for an L-channel (right channel), while the other core has those for an L-channel (left channel).
In recording on or reproducing from a cassette tape, a tape cassette is set in a tape recorder, and a magnetic tape in the cassette is pressed against a pad apparatus so as to be in close contact with a head. In some cases, however, foreign substances, such as dust, may be caught between the surface of the head and the magnetic tape.
In recording on or reproducing from a conventional stereo-type micro cassette tape, if a foreign substance 10 sticks to the upper side portion of the surface of a head 20, as shown in FIG. 1, then a gap 14 will be formed between the upper side portion of the head 20 and a magnetic tape 12. The foreign substance 10 would force up a pad 17 to deform it, the deformation of the pad 17 reaching the lower side thereof where an R-channel core 16 is located. Thus, the magnetic tape 12 fails to be brought into close contact with the R-channel core 16. Therefore, the input or output level of the R-channel core 16 will be lower than that of an L-channel core 18. In other words, if any foreign substance is caught between a head and a cassette tape, a gap will be formed between a core and the tape to deteriorate the recording or reproducing function of the tape recorder.